In the last decade, photography has been rapidly transformed from chemical based technologies to digital imaging technologies. Images captured by digital cameras can be stored in computers and viewed on display devices. Users can also produce image products based on the digital images. Such products include photo books, photo calendars, photo greeting cards and stationeries, photo mug, photo T-shirt, image prints, and so on. A photo book typically includes a cover page and a plurality of pages containing images. Designing a photobook can include many iterative steps such as selecting suitable images, selecting layout, selecting images for each page, selecting backgrounds, picture frames, overall Style, add text, choose text font, and rearrange the pages, images and text, which can be quite time consuming.
It is desirable to provide methods to allow users to design and produce image products in a time efficient manner. In another aspect, it is also desirable to allow users to create image products using content from different sources.